In boating, there are many occasions where items need to be tied to a boat, and cleats have traditionally been used as a means for attachment. A typical cleat attaches to a flat surface (such as the deck of a boat or a spar) and features two “horns” extending parallel to the surface to which the cleat is attached. Many boats feature cleats at the bow (for example, to which an anchor line or forward dock line is tied) and at the stern (for example, to which a dinghy tow line or aft dock line is tied). A further use of cleats is to attach auxiliary devices such as fenders or fender boards which provide protection for the hull and sides of the boat.
A cleat hitch is a special knot used to secure a line (e.g., rope) to a cleat. To tie a cleat hitch, a line under load is first brought past the center of the cleat on the outside, and wrapped around under both horns. Next, the line is brought across the cleat and back under the first horn in a figure-eight shape. Then another figure-eight loop is made around the second horn. Finally, the loose end of the line, called the bitter end, is passed under itself such that an increasing strain on the line will pull the knot tighter rather than loosening it.
Other methods of securing a rope to a boat involve the use of hooks or clips. A variety of different kinds of knots may be used to secure a rope to hooks or clips.
However, there are deficiencies to the conventional methods of securing things to a boat. For example, a single cleat is often used for the attachment of more than one line or rope. To adjust an underline, a user is forced to first remove the top line which may result in an unsafe condition or damage to the hull sides.
Another deficiency to the above described conventional methods for securing things to a boat is that cleat hitches are difficult to tie. Novice boaters, and even some experts, can unknowingly make a mistake when tying the cleat hitch. Such a mistake may not be immediately recognized by visually examining the knot. However, a mistied cleat hitch is substantially weaker than a correctly tied cleat knot and may lead to the hitch becoming undone. Further, fastening devices such as clamps and hooks can damage a rope or cord, also resulting in line failure.
Another deficiency to the above described conventional methods for securing things to a boat is that properly tied cleat hitches are not adjustable without being first untied. The load that is pulling on the rope may be very large, and while a properly tied cleat hitch may hold this load in place, the cleat hitch must first be untied if a user wishes to pull this load closer. However, the user may not be able to withstand the load on the rope by himself while attempting to retie the hitch.
Similar deficiencies may be experienced not just in boating, but also in any other activity that requires items to be fastened to a vehicle, structure, or device. For example, awnings or sunshades are commonly used to shade areas of a backyard. However, such awnings or sunshades must be secured to the side of a house or building or to a pole or stake using hardware such as bolts, screws, mounting plates, clamps, D-rings, etc. Furthermore, as the shade stretches over time, fastening cords or chains must be taken up to compensate and prevent sagging. This can not only be time consuming and difficult, but can also involve special tools or equipment. Finally, the point of attachment is permanent and cannot be moved or repositioned.
Such shades are also sometimes suspended above a vehicle or, for example, the bed of a pick-up truck to provide shade for users or protect contents of the vehicle from sun or rain. Additionally, vehicles such as trucks and SUVs are used to haul, tow, or pull loads, such as by using a trailer hitch. However, many conventional trailer hitches are difficult to use when the hitch and/or trailer connection (including pins, rods, ball sockets, etc.) becomes rusted or requires physical force greater than the user can provide.
As another example, animals such as horses, dogs, or cows are commonly tied to hitching posts or to rails, hooks, or rings fastened to a pole or building. It is often necessary to quickly shorten a leash, lead line, or rope to prevent injury to the animal, person, or property. Likewise, providing a quick-release tie is imperative for animal safety. Typical quick-release knots easily become untied as the wrong time and more secure knots can be both difficult to tie and to release in an emergency.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a means for attaching items to a structure, including a boat, vehicle, or building, that allows attachment of a rope or line that is quick to secure and release, is adjustable, and useful in a variety of situations.